I was forgotten
by Dreamer-girl-akire-86
Summary: Ryan is kidnapped and the gang has to find a way to save him before its too late. Takes place the day after the pool party at the end of the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

Discliame: I do not own High School Musical. If I did Ryan would have been shirtless in the movies.

Its set in everyones POV.

RYAN'S POV.

I looked over my shoulder at her one more time and I knew that she had finally come to terms with losing Troy to Gabriella; that they

had become friends. It made me happy, but I also felt kind of lost without her right beside me. As I made my way over to the the guys

(which was made up of Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason) I could see that they had started a two on two basketball game. I sat down on

the bench waiting for them to finish, but when they did they went right into another one. About half way through they called a five

minute break.

"You have to show me that move. That was so awesome," Troy said to Chad. "Hey Ryan," he said just noticing me, "How's it

going?"

"Fine, Sharpay's hanging out with the girls so I thought I'd see what you guys were doing."

"Well we were just playing some ball, and we already started a game," Chad said, "but you can be in the next one," he said hurridly.

"That sounds great." _'I know I'm grinning like a fool but I don't care, I've never been asked to play basketball before'._

They started playing again and I was getting ready to get and join them after they finished, when Chad said he wanted a rematch.

_"_Come on best 2 out of 3, we beat once we can beat you again. Right Jason?" He said tossing the ball to Troy.

"Ok, but I don't see how losing twice is going to be any better," Troy said grinning as he dribbled the ball passed Chad and made

a 3 point shot.

I stopped, half way through standing up, and sat back down. '_I guess I can wait a little longer, its just one more game and its not l_

_ike they forgot on purpose'._

I waited for what seemed like hours but a look at my watch told me that only fourty minutes had passed. They had gone through

three more games and were now starting a fourth, when I got up. I went over to see what my sister was doing; she and the girls

were getting their nails done, talking, and laughing. I sighed, shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking down the road,

kicking at rocks along the way. I had been walking for about a half an hour when I heard a car pull up

behind me and leave on their headlights. Thinking it was my sister or the guys, I turned around, squinting against the bright light

trying to see who it was. The doors opened and three people got out and started walking toward me. They stayed in the middle of the

light so they couldn't be seen easily. They were eight feet from me when I realized that they weren't my friends.

DRIVER'S POV.

'_This is going to be fun. We got an easy one this time. Look at him at he's trembling, what a wimp. All we have to do is get him, _

_collect the money, and dump his body. Too bad we can't kill him right away, but hs parents are going to went to talk to him before _

_they give me any money. They might even want to talk to him right before the drop-off. Well, no biggie, the only problem will be _

_keeping my men from killing him until then. Even if they do kill him before every thing's ready we'll just go with Plan B like always.'  
_

RYAN'S POV.

I could feel my whole body shake as they got closer. I saw that they all had guns and one of them was carrying a rope and some

duct tape. I tried to ran; I made it ten feet before I felt hands grabbing me, pulling me to the ground. I lay, curled in a ball, trying

to protect my head and stomach as they started beating me, it didn't help. The pain was unbearable, I was screaming but they

wouldn't stop. I don't know how long it lasted at least ten minutes I think. Just constint kicks, punches, and being picked up and

thrown back down. I almost passed out a couple times but somehow managed to hold on, until one of them pulled out brass

knuckles and started punching

me in the head with them. It took three or four hits, my body went limp and I felt my mind start to fade. The last thought I had was

that I would never see my parents, my sister, or my new friends ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliame: I do not own High School Musical. If I did Ryan would have been shirtless in the movies.

Its set in everyones POV

Sharpay's POV

"Where's Ryan?" I asked, my voice quivering with fear as I got up and started looking around franticly.

"I think he's with the guys, I saw him walk over there about an hour and a half ago." Gabriella said looking at me with a

worried expression.

"Somethings not right, I think he's hurt."

"What do you mean, you think he's hurt? How can you know that?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that somethings wrong, that he's in pain."

"Well, come on, the boys are at the basketball court around back." Taylor said going to the side of the building.

I ran after her, anxious to see if Ryan was ok.

Gabriella's POV

'_She looks really scared.'_ I thought as the rest of us followed them. When we got to the court the first thing I saw was

Troy. He looked so cute , dribbling the ball past Jason. A smile started to come to my face when I remembered why we

were over here in the first place. I was about to look for Ryan when I heard Sharpay start yelling.

"Ok Bolton what did you and your basketball robots do to my brother?"

They all stopped playing, puzzled by her words.

"Wait a minute. We forgot about him." Chad said looking around. "Remember, we said he could play. He must have

gotten tired of waiting."

"Is that what this is all about Sharpay?" Troy asked "That Ryan got mad and told you that we forgot about him. We're

really sorry, we didn't mean to leave him out. Where is he? He can play if he still wants to."

"What do you mean "Where is he?" don't you know either?" Taylor asked after looking at Sharpay and seeing tears in her

eyes.

"What's going on?" Zeke asked I mean, doesn't anybody know where Ryan is?"

"No we don't." I said. "Whens the last time anyone's seen him?"

"I saw him leave that bench over there." Chad said pointing to his left. "That was about forty minutes ago." He said

looking at his watch. "At the time I just thought he was going to the bathroom. Then I guess I kind of forgot about him."

"Forgot him? You forgot him? This was suppose to be a bonding day. The girls doing stuff together and the boys doing

stuff together. How could you just leave him out? It's not like it's hard to find something for five people to do. We girls

found something to do and there's five of us." Sharpay was practically screaming now, and tears were running down her

face.

"Wait a minute. I'm still a little confused about something." Troy said. "Why did you come over here in the first place? If

you guys haven't seen him, how did you know something was wrong?"

I looked at Sharpay and saw the other girls look at her too.

"It's a twin thing." She said in between sobs. "All I know is that he's hurt. When Gabby said she saw him walk over

here, I thought that maybe you guys started playing a little rough and something happened."

"Look we don't know if **anything** happened." Zeke said. "He probably just went home and got a paper cut or

something."

"No in order for us to feel it when the other's hurt it has to be something big. He broke his wrist 2 years ago and I didn't

know about it until after we finished our dance routine."

"Well lets go and see if his car is still here." Troy said trying not to show us that he was getting scared.

We started walking to the parking lot going faster the closer we got until we were all running by the time we got there.

Seeing that Ryan's metallic green convertable was still there, we split up to look for him.

"He's not here." Kelsi said looking worried.

"Maybe he went for a walk." Jason said hopefully.

"It's been an hour there's no way he's stay gone this long. Not in the dark that is, he afraid of the dark." Sharpay said.

"Lets take a ride up the road ok. Just in case he went for a walk and is too scared to walk back in the dark." Troy said

going over to his truck.

We all piled in, most of us fitting in the cab since it had a backseat, Troy got behind the wheel while I slid in next to him

with Sharpay beside me. The other girls were in the backseat and the guys all climbed into the truck bed, standing up,

holding on to the cabs roof so that they could keep a lookout for any signs of Ryan.

"Stop the truck man! I think I see something!" Chad shouted, banging his hands on the roof to get Troy's attention.

Chad's POV

I leaped out of the truck not waiting for it to stop all the way. When Troy saw that I was looking at something to the side

and a little behind the truck, he backed up aluminating it with the headlights. Everyone piled out and stood next to me,

making sure not to block the light. No one did anything for several minutes. We just stood there, our brains not registering

what our eyes were seeing.

Troy's POV

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, my voice trembling as I stared down at Ryan's favorite hat. I remembered that he'd

been wearing it tonight. Now it lay there, covered in blood. The ground around it had blood splatters everywhere and it

looked like there had been a huge struggle. Seeing Sharpay reach down for the sparkaly green hat, I put my hand on her

arm to stop her.

"We can't touch anything Shar. We have to go to the police and this is evidence of what happened." I said hating the way it came out.

"So exactly what did happen anyway?" Jason asked.

I sighed thinking that explaining things to him was getting old. I mean he's a great friend but a little slow at times. After

giving a finally glance at Sharpay, knowing that what I was going to say would upset her more, I looked at Zeke and

gestered with my eyes that he should go over to her.

"Well, we know that Ryan was here, we know that that's his hat. We know that someone got hurt pretty bad because

there's blood everywhere. And we can pretty much say that it's Ryan that was hurt because it's his hat that has blood on it.

That means he was in what ever struggle that happened here. We can also assume that he didn't win the fight." I said unable

to look any one in the eye, hating myself more with every word I said. "So what I think happened is that some people came

up when Ryan was walking, beat him up and kidnapped him."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as what I said sunk in. None of us had ever been through anything like this. We all

felt hopeless, knowing one of our friends had been taken away from us and that he was hurt and scared, and we couldn't do

anything about it.

"Come on you guys." Sharpay said through clinched teeth, breaking the silence. "The sooner we go to the police the

sooner we get my brother back.

At that statement we all piled back into the truck and headed for the police station.


End file.
